American Series: On Top
by Jote Jote
Summary: Prompt: TYL! Yamamoto/Tsuna: Yamamoto riding on Tsuna? –Reborn Kink Meme.- Read to find out.


"American Series" is a collection of 8027 centric stories, all relating to each other, but not exactly in any specific order.

"Nanona" is a nonsense word that does not have a true meaning. In order to bring peace during fights that occur among his friends, Yamamoto attempts to calm everyone down. Sometimes he does so for his own amusement.

Prompt: Yamamoto/Tsuna: ...Yamamoto riding on Tsuna? 8D– Reborn Kink Meme (Livejournal)

Previous American story is "I love your simplicity" Part 1. I posted it in my fanfiction folder labeled 8027. (check my stories)

These prompts were given to me through posts from the khrkinkmeme community, so I do not claim the ideas. I was just inspired by them upon request.

**American Series **

**ON TOP****  
**by Jote Jote

It was midnight and both men were tired, but they decided that sex was a good way to get rid of stress. The two had been going out for a few months; at this time they were in America for diplomatic reasons. Tsuna preferred small, quiet hotels instead of the more luxurious ones; although he was the powerful Vongola Boss he disliked being the center of attention. He traveled without an escort, only one guardian as company, Yamamoto being the preferred choice for the past few months since he was the one with fewer responsibilities.

"Tsuna…"  
"Ah… you are so good."

Yamamoto sat on Tsuna, straddling his hips and taking Tsuna inside his body. Tsuna didn't mind having Yamamoto's weight on him, he welcomed it. Yamamoto determined the pace, skillfully lifting his hips, sliding Tsuna's cock halfway out then slowly down, taking it in just enough but never completely. He had Tsuna moaning in pleasure.

Takeshi loved to watch Tsuna's face contort in pleasure. He lowered his head to kiss Tsuna's cheek, licked him all the way up to his ear, pulling the earlobe between his teeth as he whispered naughty things.

"I love it when you fuck me… I could spend all day riding you. Over and over again… mmh…"

Yamamoto straightened himself, moving his hips with more ease and taking all of Tsuna's cock.

"Takeshi…"

Tsuna looked at him, his eyes glazed with passion; he parted his lips almost begging to be kissed. Yamamoto complied, licking the soft lips and then kissing them, his tongue sliding inside the wet cavern searching for Tsuna's own tongue in between lust filled moans.

Yamamoto never stopped riding Tsuna's hard cock. He set the rhythm, moving faster and harder, making the bed creak and groan in protest. Tsuna fisted the bed sheets fearing his hips might break.

"Oh… Tsuna! You know how to make me happy… mmmhmm…"  
"Takeshi…"  
"Mmmhumm…"

Yamamoto bent to lick his boss' chest; he ran his tongue all over his skin, leaving a wet trail in its path. He moved onto Tsuna's nipples, licking at first then biting.

"Mmm… Yamamoto…"  
"I can't control myself, you are too delicious to resist… mmm…"

Yamamoto pressed his hips flushed with Tsuna's taking his cock even deeper. Yamamoto, with a bit of difficulty, bent forward as much as possible to keep playing with Tsuna's nipples, leaving his mark on the flushed skin.

"How long have you been holding it? Mmmhmm…"  
"Since we left the meeting."

Yamamoto licked his way up Tsuna's neck, just below the chin.

"I think this is a good way to end a work day."

Tsuna raked his hand through Yamamoto's hair, his fingers playing with the soft locks.

"Mmhmm…"

Takeshi pressed his lips to Tsuna's neck, sucking hard on the delicate skin, deliberately leaving his mark on Tsuna.

"Yamamoto… Nnhah… not so ha-rd… We have an… nnn… another meeting… aah… tomorrow…"

Tsuna's hands landed on Yamamoto's ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Mmm… naughty."  
"You are driving me crazy."  
"In that case I'll do my best to drive you completely insane"

Yamamoto pressed his lips to Tsuna's, biting on his lower lip. Tsuna let him tease his bottom lip before thrusting his tongue inside Yamamoto's inviting mouth. The kiss got heated very quickly, a passionate clash of tongues that eventually ended by their need to breathe.

"I can't hold back any longer."

Tsuna pushed Yamamoto backwards, forcing him onto his back, his cock still buried deep inside the man's ass. Tsuna lay above Yamamoto, hands at each side of the taller male for support. Yamamoto's legs were bent at the knees and wide open for his lover.

"Mmm… Looks like my little Tsuna has grown strong over the years."

Tsuna licked Yamamoto's cheek, slow and sensual.

"I should at least be strong in bed."  
"When the situation calls for it."

Tsuna stopped for a moment to take a good look at Yamamoto. His skin glistened with sweat, his cheeks flushed, a hard erection jutting out from between his legs and his eyes were set on Tsuna.

"Fuck me hard."  
"You look so fucking hot."  
"Just for you…"

Tsuna fucked Yamamoto with long, deliberate thrusts.

"Ah… ah…"  
"Mmmm…"  
"Harder… tear me apart."  
"Mmmm, Yamamoto, you're so hot!

Yamamoto moaned with each thrust and the bed creaked under them.

"Ah! Oh yes! So good, Tsuna…!"  
"Mmmm…"

Tsuna was sweating now, tiny droplets falling on Yamamoto. Yamamoto bit his lip as a very aroused Tsuna pounded into him with all his strength.

"I can't hold it any longer."

Takeshi worked his own cock now, tugging at it from the base to the tip in rhythm to Tsuna's thrusts and the sound of skin meeting skin.

"Haa… Mmm, so good! Don't stop Tsuna! Ah… hmm…!"  
"Yamamoto!"  
"Harder! Rip my ass! "  
"Aahhh!"

Tsuna came violently, spilling himself inside Yamamoto who fisted his cock hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHH TSUNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!"

A stream of cum shot out of Yamamoto's cock, some of the fluid landing on Tsuna's face.

"I love you, Yamamoto."  
"I love you too."

Tsuna collapsed on top of Yamamoto, both men breathing hard. They were exhausted and the idea of sleeping, sticky and sweaty as they were, sounded great at that moment.

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Tsuna and turned the light off.

"You are very addictive."  
"Ahahaha. Love you, Yamamoto. "

The end.


End file.
